The Dragon Empress His Queen (DISCONTINUED)
by PoisonCupcake101
Summary: It started with an Eliatrope, a King; vice versa there was a Dragon, a Queen. Two came from different worlds, of different species, had different morals; and yet, were the same. Once upon a time, they fell in love, and like all fairy tales, it came with a tragic end. Now, they find each other again decades if not centuries later, on a different planet, but still, the same.
1. Chapter 1: The New World

_**No One's POV-  
**She was tired, and exhausted, her traverse through the woods merely a blur to her eyes, and a flash in her memories. She didn't remember how she got there, in the woods that is, nor did she recall where she was in the first place; the scenery around her unknown and hard to pin down. It wasn't familiar, yet unfamiliar, just at the tip of her tongue._

_At first, she didn't know where she was going, picking a simple direction to her left before she was stumbling over stones and fallen trees. But when she pushed the shrubbery aside and her eyes took in the oddly shaped tower of stone and vines, her instincts told her to approach, and she did so with little hesitance. All she wanted was somewhere to sleep, she was just so tired._

* * *

_It was Princess Enka that first discovered their future temporary 'guest' while taking her daily Wednesday surveillance. It had been an average day like any other; blue skies, fluffy clouds, Tofus of the like going about their business. The Tower had never been more peaceful, and tranquil. Until she saw her._

_Enka gasped in surprise and swiftly made her way down the tower and towards the gate, where she met the girl just barely passing the guardian with little problem._

_She couldn't be older than 12, 13 at the highest. Her once white toga smeared in mud and dirt, making her pale porcelain skin stick out in contrast, and her ruby fuchsia eyes glow inhumanly. Her hair was no different, the onyx tresses clumped together and matted as if the girl had lived in the woods all her life. And had just barely gotten to civilization, their Tower, that is. _

_Enka couldn't help but put on her signature smile of shyness, by now, it was reflex and hopefully was kind enough to not scare away any of their 'guests' "Greetings and welcome young one, I hope finding this tower hadn't been a problem." the child shook her head, "Good, please, before we get to introductions a bath would do you wonders." the Princess made an obvious show of disgust towards the mud and twigs adorning the child; while the Princess was ugly herself -warts and missing teeth in all- she was still a Princess; once royalty of the highest luxury, mud and dirt where still below her._

_The girl made no show of objection, allowing Enka to easily guide the smaller up the steps and towards their nicest restroom, Enka couldn't help but note how thin the child was, unhealthily so._

_"Now then, how about we get you out of those rags, and into a nicer dress huh." The Warty Princess suggested. In seconds the Toga was off and the girl was in the wooden tub, the eldest beginning her hygienic routine with little hesitance. _

_"I should introduce you while we have the time." Princess Enka went on, beginning to scrub the mud off the girl's arms "My name is Princess Enka, and you?" _

_The girl made a show of pursing her lips, before turning away to stare down at the dirty water "Kaida, Princess Kaida."_

_Enka blinked; mind caught between agitation and surprise. She decided to go with the former, no need to scare away the child, it scared the princes away after all "A Princess? why how fortunate then! we're all princess here me and my three sisters." she grinned, happily clapping her hands for effect "Its lucky that your cursed too! the gatekeeper would have never let you in, only cursed princesses are allowed into this Tower, number one rule!" she couldn't help but add, the Princess in her showing._

_Kaida raised a thin brow "Cursed?"_

_Enka raised her own brow "Why of course. You are cursed, aren't you? you have to be, especially with those. .. horribly mutated appendages of yours, why you look like a goat! or maybe some sort of horned beast." the Princess went on, showing little care for her harsh comment._

_Kaida hummed and turned to stare down at the muddy water, the reflection of her eyes peering back at her "I guess you could say that." she mumbled bringing her knees close._

_Princess Enka smiled and gently squeezed her shoulder "But you don't have to worry, we're all cursed here, its only a matter of time before we'll be set free."_

_Kaida made no reply. And Enka made no show in continuing with their small conversation. When the eldest was done, she uncorked the tub and dried off her hands on the towel "I'll go grab the clothes, why don't you just wait here and dry off. I"ll be right back." and then the Princess was gone, locking the door behind her. "Another one, how unfortunate. . " Enka frowned, she'll have to tell her sisters of the bad news._

* * *

_Kaida could tell that she was lying._

_Standing up from the tub, the twelve-year-old carefully stepped out and studied herself with a curious gaze. Dragging her fingers along the skin of her arms, and tracing the blue silver scales on her stomach to her pelvis "So small." she mumbled, flexing her fingers._

_She stared at them, eyes hard and brows furrowed in contemplation; how did she end up like this? so small. . weak. . . so nostalgic. Dropping her arms she turned her attention to the room that she was locked in, it was standard for a restroom, a tub, toilet, water basin, shelf, and dresser. She stopped at the door, with doubtful curiosity she padded towards it and redundantly pulled as if doing so would unlock it "How peculiar." It wasn't, Princess Enka clearly wasn't fond of her._

_She wondered if the other Princesses that Enka mentioned would dislike her too._

_Her gaze shifted to the mirror poised in the corner of the room, casting the door one last glance she ambled towards it and studied her figure closely, a look of complacency on her face._

_From the sharp claws on her feet to the scales adorning her face, shoulders, stomach, legs, and tail, her finger hooked at the end of her black coal horn, and she hummed "I guess, I am cursed. . . " the wings on her back extended and flapped, as if in agreement. _

_But cursed was a strong word, in her opinion. _


	2. Chapter 2: Gilded Tower

**-5 Months Later-**  
"My feet are like jelly. I can't take another step." came the all too familiar whine of one Amalia Sheran Sharm, Princess of the Sadida Kingdom, and currently just the group of fives overly pampered 13-year-old who dramatizes about anything and everything.

"We're completely lost," added Yugo, the groups youngest member, and the reason they where traveling in the first place.

A simple snort was what they got in reply, "And whose fault is that I wonder?" Evangelyne sarcastically imputed. The bodyguard of Amalia, and the only Cra of the group; Eva is what she preferred

Ruel Stroud jumped into the picture, harrumphing as if offended by what Eva said "This map doesn't help. It's too easily insulted." if he could he would have burned the map in annoyance, but seeing as it was the most important thing they had in their group- other than his Kama and he himself, it needed to be fully intact. The only pleasure he had left was to snap at it with witty insults, but that only seemed to delay their travel rather than move them forward, it was only a wonder why the most important map in the world just had to be sentient, "I was only joking when I said that I was gonna use it to wipe my a-"

The colorful curse word was luckily censored by the 5th member of their group, an Iop that went by the name Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove, or Dally for short; courtesy of Yugo. As any Iop, he had no brains and little brawn, if it weren't for his demon sword Rubilax, his life would have been cut short.

Now, however, the little intelligence he had made him grab a handkerchief that just so happened to land at his feet, and breath in its scent as if he were inhaling an aroma of flowers. With its girly appearance, it was no wonder a dopey smile crawled onto his face at just the sight of it "I wonder who this wonderful and beautiful scent belongs to." he giggled- a manly giggle, of course, he wasn't a Damsel.-

As if answering his question a series of _'Help Me'_s and _'Valiant Knight'_s echoed around the forest, amplified by the silence of that late morning.

It was fascinating how Dally managed to hear such a feeble and clicheic call for help; and just happenstance when not too far- a mile or so beyond the forest line, a crookedly misshapen castle caught his eye. All in all, a universal call for bulls**t, but who was counting?

Dally wasn't, that's for sure. Dopey grin getting bigger, he couldn't help but drool at the very sight of the castle and the sound of that angelic voice, no doubt belonging to one of beauty. "A princess? A beautiful damsel in distress?" in seconds the Iop cleared the distance between himself and that castle, where he stood curiously before a rather mangled tower, the thought of just jumping the wall had crossed his mind, but a long oddly looking strand of rope beat him to the punch.

Without even a second glance Dally greedily leaped onto the rope and hastily scaled it with ease.

Meanwhile, about a mile away from his previous location. The group of four paused as they came into view of the crooked tower and wall.

"That's it." Ruel gestured, largely focusing on Dally "The last ounce of intelligence just drooled out of his mouth."

Eva shook her head in distaste, while it wasn't a surprise, it was still annoying having to fallow Dally's stupidity wherever they went, "Ah, men. A bit of makeup, some sweet talk, and they lose their head." she glared "They're all the same."

Amalia nodded in agreement, her eyes holding just the right amount of disappointment before they zeroed in on a clump of thorny vines. Raising a brow in curiosity, she approached it with a thoughtful look.

"At this rate, we're not gonna get to Oma Island any time soon." Yugo bemoaned, it was the reason he and his newly found group of friends where traveling in the first place. From Emelka to this forest, he didn't think they'd be stopped this shortly into their quest; while a measly obstacle, he hoped this short pause wouldn't be as big as their last problem. Fighting Kabrok, A.K.A The Black Crow, had taken a little more than two days, and that was with help.

Holding out her hand, Amalia hummed pleasantly as her magic flowed from the center of her chest to the palm of her hand; and the plants that were once crowded in a single point digressed back into the ground where they came from. There, nailed to a rather large tree stood colorful boards depicting **'Warnings'** and** 'Danger'** signs, each created to clearly get across that what laid ahead, wasn't something that should be messed with.

Amalia blinked in surprise, lips turning up excitedly as if she uncovered a hidden treasure "Hey, look! There are really pretty pictures hidden under here." the signs, however, flew right over the Princess's head. Seems like years of sheltered life had left her without the deciphering skills of when somethings trying to ward her off.

"I can't understand them, though. What is this gibberish?" Amalia squinted.

Eva rolled her eyes _'typical Amalia'_ "That's Osamodas." she explained, eyeing the Princess with a know it all look "Should have gone to class more often, Princess." Amalia huffed indignantly and turned away.

"_'Leave all hope behind.' 'Run for your life.' 'Very grave risk of death.'_" Eva translated, stumped.

Ruel sighed in annoyance, _'just peachy'_ he thought _'out of the frying pan and into the fire'_ "Ah, that explains why there isn't a soul in sight." he sarcastically voiced.

Eva continued "_'And above all, do not enter the Haunted Tower.'_" she finished, maybe the universe was out to get them.

Yugo blinked "Uh, we'd better warn Percedal."

Back at the 'Haunted Tower' Dally was seen still ascending it. That dopey smile growing ever wider the closer he got to the open window sill. The idiot didn't even realize he was in trouble, not even when the rest of the group managed to catch up to him before he reached the top, shouting warnings and easily gaining his attention. Mistaking their shouting for cheering Dally jovially waved "Watch them cheer their hero!" if his ego could be seen by the naked eye, it would've been bigger than the tower he was climbing.

"Dry your eyes, beautiful damsel!" he called out "Sir Percedal has come to rescue you!" his hand flew up to his heart for added 'Knightly' effect, mind spiraling with the many fantasies he conjured up at that moment. Gripping the rope in a tight clasp, he pushed off the tower, two, three, four times before launching into the air in a flip. Landing smoothly on the windowsill with hands on his hips and head held up high with victory, "Here I am, gentle maid!"

"Ah, finally. A brave hero." came the angelic voice he heard in the forest.

Smiling proudly, he only had time to energetically grin before his eyes took in the sight before him. What should have been a beautiful maiden in distress, was instead a rather short 'girl' covered head to toe in hair. Not like the fur of a wild animal, but the strands of hair from a person's head, coupled with the upper lip of a mustache. The only thing the girl could do was neatly tie up the long trusses with red ribbons and a bow. Crown sitting precariously on her head as if to draw away from her inhumanly amount of long hair.

Dally screeched in shock and leaped out of the window without hesitance.

The Long Haired Princess eeped, and with practiced ease shot a long strand of her hair after him in a lasso like fashion. The strand wrapped tightly around Dally's ankle and yanked him back into the tower. Dally, however, grabbed onto the edges of the window sill before he could be dragged completely in, squealing and squawking as he tried to kick his way out of the tight grasp. With a final tug, Dally was pulled back into the Tower, the shutters slamming behind him.

* * *

_**"It's a Iop. . "**_

_**"He doesn't look very muscle-y."**_

_**"After all this time. . At least he won't put up a fight."  
**_

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

Yugo's ears perked up at the sound of a familiar scream, "Did you hear that? It was Dally." he was sure of it. Having spent so much time with the Iop Brain, his scream had practically been engraved into his head like a catchy tune; as had all his friends vocals.

"He must have come up against a fierce monster or something worse!" Ruel raised a brow at the boy's supposed concern, only to snort when the 12-year-old huffed in annoyance. The concern turning into determined displeasure "We can't let him have all the fun, so let's go." he grinned.

Ruel pumped his fist in a show of agreement, his own look of determination entering his eyes "You're dead right, young man. Where there's a tower, there's always something hidden." as per Fairy Tale Tower rules "Perhaps even some gold!" he cheered; also, a Fairy Tale Tower rule. He was gone in seconds, Yugo cheering after him as the two raced towards the gate.

Not far behind them and coming up in a steady stride, Eva couldn't help but roll her eyes at their over-eagerness. Really, out of all the idiots she had to travel with did it really have to be with a couple of Iop Brains that were always looking for a fight. "Those Iop brains. That'll teach him, grabbing the first ponytail he sees." she scoffed.

* * *

"If I remember correctly, I believe that locking them in a tower was never a way to gain someone's affections." a personal experience. Rarely had the tactic of locking someone up ever worked in her favor; sometimes.

Enka frowned "You know they'd run away, they always do."

Kaida hummed, "Of course they do, you always lock them in a tower." it wasn't an accusation, merely a mocking statement. Turning on her heel, Kaida ambled back up the stairs, towards her room, leaving Enka to ponder.

"But this will work." Enka mumbled "It has too." her fingers tightened around the basin of water she held "I know it will."

Kaida didn't respond.

* * *

When Dally initially gained consciousness, the first thing he did was shriek in surprise when he came face to face with a Sourpuss Toad. "What in the name of Iop is that thing?" the only reply he got was a blink from the amphibian.

Pursing his lips, Dally glanced up to see that he was chained to the wall by a pair of cuffs- not that he didn't know already, the pressure around his wrists was what woke him up in the first place. The room that he was chained in looked to be spacious, clean in fact, and well taken care of. Specially made too, to keep people locked up if the iron door had anything to go by.

His gaze shifted back to the Toad, disturbed when instead of one, there were more than 20; all of which were staring at him, blue tongues stuck out, and oddly enough, had small crowns perched onto their heads. "What a funny bunch of creatures," he mumbled.

Without any warning he gasped loudly, causing all the toads to jolt in shock.

Dally raised a brow, then frowned, annoyed when the toads copied him again.

Sighing, he finally just stuck his tongue out at them, laughing maniacally when the frogs dropped their jaws and scuttled away from him in fear.

He chortled in amusement, while he hadn't ever met such organisms before, he still found it enjoyable to scare meager creatures with simple gestures. If he could be entertained like this for long, maybe being locked up in this room wouldn't be so bad-

"Do not worry, valiant knight."

Dally jolted, snapping his head in the direction of the female voice. There standing in the light of the window was a figure; small waist, ample chest, wide hips, and slender legs. All of which was covered by an equally slender dress that curled at the ends like a flower.

"You are safe with us here in our tower."

From where Dally sat, he could see her long red hair, cascaded past her shoulders and curling much the same like her dress, a hat adorning her head for added beauty.

It was only a shame that when she finally turned to meet eye to eye with him, all he saw where the grotesque pimples growing on her face and body like a fungus, and her lips chapped and wrinkled.

It wasn't his fault that he screamed to high heaven.

Nor was it his fault when he insulted her "How disgusting." Dally could feel his face green with illness. Stomach doing flips and not in the good way "You're even uglier than the other one! Did an army of Bworks drool all over your face or what?" it was an honest to Iop question. He had never met a woman as ugly as the one standing before him.

The woman turned away from him in shame, cheeks reddening in embarrassment "I am Princess Enka." she introduced, while it hadn't been the first time she was insulted by her looks, she still couldn't help but feel embarrassed by them, "You've already made the acquaintance of Princess Jolene, I believe." she gestured to the right. The familiar girl of hair coming into sight with a happy wave.

"And here is the baby of the castle, Princess Erpel." Dally greened further when another girl stepped into view. If it weren't for her blond pigtails and large brown eyes, then he would have mistaken the teen before him to be a mummy.

"I'm sixteen and a half." came her nasally cheer.

Dally snorted in disbelief "Sixteen and a half thousand, maybe! You look like a mummy!"

Before Erpel could speak Enka moved on to the next woman, "And here is Princess Lela." the Princess was easily the tallest person in the room, standing at best 6 feet. With red hair pulled into buns, lips as red as an apple, an animal of sorts draped over her shoulders and a dress that looked like it was taring at the seams.

Dally gagged when the woman(?) winked at him with obscure eyes "Ohh, I like the look of you, huh, gorgeous?" she flirted. Dally cringed "A Trool, its a Trool! I'm not dreaming!" he hoped to Iop he was dreaming "You're all horrible!" he felt himself hyperventilate, he needed to leave or wake up! anything was okay as long as he got away from these ugly women. Iop he was going to hurl!

Enka sighed, face twisting into a pitiful pout "And yet not so long ago, we were all young, beautiful princesses." she could see it now, her beautiful tower standing poise and white like the heavens.

She could see herself and her sisters, beautiful once again "So pretty we had our pick of all the princes who came to our courtyard." the line of suitors had gone on beyond their tower walls, and stretched into the forest line. What a day that had been, what a life she had yearned for; the sight of seeing those princes fall to their knees before them had been a sight, and when they kicked them out it was just the same.

She sighed "The day came when Osamodas himself paid us a visit." he had been huge, monstrous as the rumors had described him, and scarier in person. Honestly, how narcissistic could they have been to insult such a being, at his face no less.

Lela silently agreed with her "We told him he looked like a Bwork."

"He didn't like that much." The thunderclouds above their tower told them that much.

"Well, he didn't like it at all," Jolene added as if the comment could describe the amount of anger Osamados had descended upon them that day.

"There was never a crueler punishment." turning them into foal beasts was worse than death itself, at least in the afterlife they would still be breathtakingly beautiful.

Dally, meanwhile, could only gap at them in confusion "What's this gotta do with me? It's not my fault!" it really wasn't. He wasn't at fault for these Princesses mistakes and didn't deserve to be put in shackles just cause they were upset for what they've done.

Enka sniffled "We went from royal beauties with armies of suitors-" it wasn't the castle that they missed or their luxury lifestyle, hell even their beauty was a mere second; it was the suitors who doted over them that they craved. Their pure raw devotion was what fueled them, and without that, they were just. . mere peasants. The fact had been a blow to their egos "-to pitiful princesses shut away securely in solitude from any suitable Prince Charming." Oh, what a curse this was.

"What can I do about it?! A once-pretty Princess probably profits not from placing a possible prince in prison under protest!"

Enka eternally huffed, _'Where had I heard that before.'_ she thought sarcastically. Contrary to her thoughts the Princess smiled sadly "Ah, but only the kiss of a true valiant knight can dispel the curse." her hand fluttered to her heart oh so delicately "But alas, if the kiss isn't genuine-" Enka startled when a large hand was forcefully shoved into her face, effectively cutting her off. Lela shushed her non to secretly.

Dally raised a brow but jumped when the Troo- Lela pounced at him with a wanton smile "Go on, gorgeous. Make an effort. We're counting on you." she puckered her lips and Dally greened at the insinuation. Luckily for him, Lela was aggressively shoved aside and non so luckily replaced with Erpel "Hands off! It's my turn to kiss one of them." she was pulled aside by Jolene "Get those smelly bandages out of here." she huffed "I'm the one who got him here, so I get to kiss him." it was only logical.

From there a fight commenced, Erpel using her bandages to tie Jolene down, and the latter using her hair to lasso her fellow Princess and Lela in the process. The Trool was easily the one at the top due to her Trool like strength, she pulled the two Princesses aside and kept them at bay.

All in all, Dally wasn't impressed.

Neither was Enka, who sighed in frustration "Enough!" she said, with a clap of her hands "Remember what happened with the others? We must work together."

Jolene raised up a finger from under Erpel and Lela "Or how about we draw straws?"

"Or cut him into four equal pieces?" which was, of course, suggested by Lela.

And surprisingly agreed upon by the other Princesses.

Dally blanched "Wait, there must be some other way!" the thought of being cut into four equal pieces made him gag, in all honesty, he'd rather stay in a whole piece thank you.

"How about a handshake each? Wouldn't that be nice?" it was to him, not only would he stay in one piece, but he wouldn't have to make lips to face with any of these ugly Princesses.

Before the four could reply a bell rung throughout the tower, Dally didn't understand what it meant, but the Princesses did, with the way Lela's face twisted in distaste. Stomping in the direction of the only window in the tower, Lela slammed the shutters open and shouted "If you're trying to sell amulets by mail, go away! We're not interested!" it hadn't been the first time someone tried to sell them something; all of which were related to beauty as if to mock them and their apparent ugliness. By this point, it had gotten more annoying rather than hopeful.

Below the tower stood a familiar group of four. Yugo had stepped forward, an aggravated look on his face "We've come to free Percedal!"

Jolene rolled her eyes, pushing her sister aside she looked out the window "Sorry, that's not possible! Percedal's with us now, and we're keeping him."

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that!"

Enka frowned from her position behind her fellow sisters, her mind forcefully playing back Kaida's words.

Down below, Ruel raised a brow and turned to Amalia with a skeptical look "Does he need rescuing?" he questioned "He seems to be having a good time." if Dally hadn't escaped yet, then he must be having the time of his life; who wouldn't want to be trapped in a castle with a couple of Princess, no matter their looks.

Nonetheless, the Princesses weren't the only ones to have heard that bell, or the banging. Up in the tower, a room above the furnished dungeon sat a familiar reptilian figure who gazed out of the window from the window seat.

Kaida hummed at the sight of the group of four, eyes trailing each figure until they landed on a particular eared individual. Her lips quirked, eyes flashing in recognition "What a sight for sore eyes." how long had it been? a couple of months? years maybe, it was hard to tell when you've been regenerated.

They seemed to have been stopped by the Guardian of the gate, the very being that held the power to allow certain individuals in just by their looks. It was a shame really, the group wasn't ugly enough to enter.

"It's part of the curse!" the Princesses in the window below explained "The Osamodas put a spell on the door. No, it won't let you through. No." Lela chuckled.

"Yeah, it only lets ugly princesses in." Jolene cackled, not fully realizing that she had insulted herself, and her sisters.

The Sadida, on the other hand, said otherwise, pouting in feign disappointment "Well, that's a shame. I'll never get in."

The GateKeeper apparently agreed. Ground quacking, the group startled when overly large hands erupted from behind the gates and swatted at them. From there, Kaida watched as the Cra pathetically shot an arrow at it, only for the monster to easily snatch it out of the air and snap it like a twig. It wasn't even seconds before the group dashed for safety, heading for the tree line and hopefully getting out of reach.

Kaida sighed, while she knew the group would be back for their kidnapped comrade, she was a little disappointed that the first entertainment in months was leaving so soon. While the Ugly Sisters were funny in their own way and kept her busy whenever they had time on their hands, it got kinda boring after the 150th pageant. Plus, she can't exactly leave when the GateKeeper kept her from doing that, it made her wonder how Princess Enka left for supplies. A shame, really, she had very much been looking forward to this New World of theirs.

Standing up to leave, she cast the group one last glance; and was mildly surprised when magenta clashed with blue for a brief moment, before it disappeared into the tree line with his friends.

She stared with a thoughtful look, lips once again quirking at the familiar feeling of remembrance "Curiouser and Curiouser; how does he keep finding me." yes, it certainly was a mystery wasn't it.


End file.
